


Organized Duty

by DaWritingDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois is Tired, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Classmates are worried, F/F, Gangs, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Neopolitan is a little shit, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: After her defeat as Miracle Queen at the start of break, Chloe was distraught and when you’re distraught, you go wherever your feet would lead you.It just so happens to lead her to a rather shady bar and into a completely new path.Safe to say, the change is rather obvious when school starts and despite the fact that she’d like to hide whatever she’d done, it’s hard to do so when people are starting to get rather interested.It’s hard to hide anything at all when people actually start to care.Or,Chloe just wants to move on and do her routine, she can't do that. Not when she got superheroes and nosy classmates trying to but themself into her business.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Original Character(s), Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Neopolitan, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

The bar where one Chloe Bourgeois worked part-time during the summer did not exist.

It’s not that, on paper or in real life, there wasn’t any sign of a bar. Sure, you can get a drink inside. From coffee to juice and even water if one was unlucky enough to enter with no knowledge on what establishment they had stumbled upon.

No, the place the daughter of Paris’ Mayor worked on was the kind of place where a select group of people knowingly stepped inside. Mind certain on what they were coming in for and leaving either satisfied or as shitfaced as one could be.

This is the place she is currently in, her arms crossed as she stared at her employer. It was the weekend, three days before the new school year to be specific.

“Change of shifts?” The man behind the counter repeated, his face clearly puzzled as he rose a brow. Smile slipping off and turning into a confused purse of the lip. His hands halted its movements of cleaning glass as he placed it onto the wooden desk. “Why? You’re not going to abandon us now are you?” His lips may pull into a smirk but she could see the steeliness that flashed in his eyes.

A warning.

“School is coming, somewhere around next week if I’m right,” she sourly answered, looking a bit embarrassed as she glanced away. She actually forgot that she had school, to be honest, with how busy she was, it slipped her mind. “I won’t be able to work like before because of it.”

Both of the man’s brows shot up as he nodded, his expression smoothing over as his ever so present smile appeared once more. “Ah, I see. It’s nice to see my concerns were for nought, I’d hate to see you transfer to the competition.”

"I’m just a part-timer,“ Chloe replied, Ignoring the small part of her that felt flattered that she was important enough to check if she was defecting or not.

"Well yeah, but you’re a good part-timer!” the man cheered with a chuckle, lighting up a cigarette that he plucked out of his coat with a quick motion. Chloe shook her head when she was offered, grabbing a seat and sitting down. Not now, she wasn’t in the mood. He shrugged, taking a quick puff.

She rolled her eyes, leaning on the palm of her hand. Barely bothered by the smell of smoke but it didn’t stop the small ire she felt, knowing that the smell is definitely going to stick to her. “The part-timer who wasn’t even interviewed for the job. One would think of that as a rather stupid decision, Boss”

"What? Moi~? Stupid? Now that’s both insulting and hurtful, Three!“ He stated with a laugh. "After all the things I’ve done for you…” he patted his heart, a fake sad expression on his face as he sniffed before his lips pulled back to his smile as he stuck the cancer stick between them. “Anyway, enough of that. I can shift your shifts around, no problemo.”

Chloe nodded her head in thanks, both for the drink that slid over to her and for the reconsideration.

Her once smooth fingers now calloused gripped onto the cool glass and she downed it all in one go. She nursed the drink afterwards and watched the ice clink against the glass before releasing it from its restraints.

"Since you’re here, you wanna clock in for the week?“ He offered, tilting his head to his side behind the counter. “You’ll have paid leave for next week so you could settle in and after that, you’ll start on the weekends.”

Chloe’s lips pulled up as she nodded. With a heave, she pushed herself off the seat and vaulted over the wooden counter. The moment her shoes struck the other side, she pulled up her hair and into a ponytail.

"Do I get a raise?” She asked as her fingers swiftly folded up her sleeves, leaving it over her elbow as stared at him curiously. “I better get a raise. You don’t make me work and not give me my hard-earned cash.”

He chuckled, knocking a hand against her back before tossing an apron towards her that she swiped midway. “Sure but only for this shift.”

"You better,“ she grumbled, tying the fabric around her as she grabbed her glass and dumped the ice into the sink.

"Anytime, Three. Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first time she met him, it was on the job and she wasn’t impressed.

Doing her job was easy, must’ve been because she didn’t exactly do much. Despite the fact that she was something akin to a bartender, she didn’t need to mix alcoholic beverages; those were mostly brought out for the night shift and she didn’t work the night shift.

Her shifts were mostly around the mornings and afternoons where she’d just give water to people who walked in, serve coffee or tea that were piping hot and sometimes bring out the occasional beer that didn’t need to be mixed with anything else. If she does a job well done, the boss will give her a can when she’s done with her shift.

Then there was this guy, who worked on the other side of the bar who took care of those stuff during her shifts. Since she’s clearly a minor, most people who wanted to order those kinds of beverages would go towards him for adult stuff and she was fine with that. Fine with her side of the bar where she’d just clean glasses, take a sip of her own drink, clean those coffee and teacups until it gleamed and make sure that everything was neat and tidy.

What she was doing was easy. Something similar to that job that those bartenders in anime and movies who did nothing but clean glasses and serve drinks for the main characters, as if it was all they could do.

That was her job.

Made her a bit annoyed at first because she can do more than this! But once she had settled into the routine, her complaints died down and she soon found herself enjoying her position, even if her boss would look so damn smug every time.

She glanced up from the cup that she was cleaning for the probable sixtieth time, recognising the portly man who waddled over.

This guy called himself Buddha, who really like fried food. He was bald and a regular during the afternoons. He wore a pair of thick sunglasses inside for some reason and there were hints of a tattoo around his chest that was barely visible through the loose neckline. He was rich, obvious with the gold watch and the set of rather obnoxious rings and bracelets he had on his body.

She mostly saw him whenever her shift just about ended, so they never really spoke. At least until now, that is.

“You’re the new hire, yeah?” He slipped into a seat, tilting his head to the side and Chloe realized that it seemed to shine like a beacon in a stormy night. She didn’t question how that is possible in the first place, she’d seen weirder things after all. “You getting used to it?”

“I am, sir,” She affirmed, nodding her head as she placed down the cup she was cleaning. These kinds of men don’t usually go towards her, the ones that are clearly on the higher part of the food chain, obvious with the pin on his coat so she wondered what his objective is. Most of the time, it’s those wannabe gangsters/delinquents who go to her side of the bar because they think they can threaten her into giving a discount.

Maybe he was testing her?

“Alrighty then,” Buddha smirked, crossing his arms on the counter. “Gimme my usual, kid.”

Huh, she was right.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings before ducking below the counter where a small fridge was held. She quickly opened it and grabbed the can she was sure that he usually ordered and brought it out, it was clearly a cheap variant of some more important brand name and she wondered why he drank these. She blinked, realizing just what drink it was. It was those kinds of drinks that were a knock off that somehow tastes better than the original and tons more alcoholic. She dug her nail into the lid and snapped it open, ignoring the whiff of alcohol as she reached for a glass from nearby and served it with no ice, just as she remembered.

She watched as he chugged it down in one swift move and she couldn’t help but feel a touch impressed. He didn’t double over nor did he wince, he must’ve had a rather strong stomach to digest all of that without cringing. She tried it once and to say that the results weren’t pretty was an understatement.

“Excellent.” he smacked his lips, nodding with a satisfied smile. “You’re Three, right?”

Chloe couldn’t help but sigh at that nickname. “That’s what the boss calls me, sir,” she begrudgingly confirmed, fingers rubbing down the glass that she held. Her name is pronounced, ‘Ch-lou-wee.’ So how the hell did the boss get the number Three out of it?

She blinked as she ran her name under her head and the realization struck her.

“Then that’s basically your name around these parts,” that answer just made her sigh once more. “Call me Buddha, none of that sir stuff.” he snorted, lips pulling up into a grin. “I’m not as uptight as those drunkards who come over later at night.” He thumbed himself. “Compared to them, I have so much more class and charms.” He even proudly puffed his chest, sucking in his stomach before letting it go with a chuckle.

She didn’t see it but she knew to take the customers words by face value

“I can see that you don’t believe me, Three.” She couldn’t help but give an apologetic tilt of her head at that, he waved it away. While she could’ve denied it, she knew not to lie in this kind of crowd. “It’s understandable but you’ll come around, just like everyone else.” He held his glass towards her, head tilting up with a smirk on his face. “But you’ll come around and call me Lord Buddha when the time is right.”

Her brows furrow at that. “Isn’t Buddha supposed to be someone who has no attachment to such things?” She questioned, a brow raised. She wasn’t good with religion, so what did she know?

“So?” He raised his own brow as he dropped his hand back to the counter, “All i’m saying is that I can enlighten you if you just follow my teachings.” A lecherous grin grew on his face as he wriggled his brows. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was some kind of recruitment strategy because if it was, it absolutely sucked. ”You have a guy you want? Listen to your uncle Buddha and he’ll tell you all you need to win their hearts.”

She just shook her head, lips pulling up into a smile. “Listen, ‘Uncle Buddha.” She couldn’t help but feel amused when he leaned closer especially when he gave a ‘continue on’ gesture. “I hate to break it to you but… I’m into girls.”

He froze, smile falling and turning momentarily agape and she couldn’t help but wonder if she accidentally set something off but her worries were soon dashed away when he nodded, a contemplative look forming.

He then snapped his fingers before pointing at her, a grin on his face. “Another connoisseur of culture, I see. You have great taste, kid. You need help to get a certain girl’s heart?” He leaned on his hand. “Or do you already have a girlfriend?”

She shook her head and a flash of ire was felt when he nodded, looking like he had expected such an answer. Jeez, did she really look that hopeless? Rude.

“Understandable, you don’t look like you go out much. Especially with those eyebags and twigs you call arms,” Buddha offhandedly commented and such an answer caused her brow to twitch. “So unless you find someone who enjoys those, you’re probably as pure as the snow on the first Christmas.”

Is he just insulting her right now? She had to remind herself that these were influential customers and if she wants to live, she couldn’t and shouldn’t punch them, especially ones that have a pin.

She sighed, dropping the glass she was cleaning and grabbing another for her to rub down. “Listen, sir. Even if it was sadly true - ” her brow twitched when he nodded once more. “ - It’s something I have accepted. I’m fine with living my whole life alone. Sure, it’s a lonely life but it’s not new to me.” because of her family and let’s not even talk about her history and background. The only people who want to actually date her are probably gold diggers and not the subtle kind either.

He hummed thoroughly, nodding his head as he mulled over the words that were spoken. “Alright alright, i understand. I’ll be quiet then. You go continue being all sad and alone by yourself, I’ll just be on my side using money and sick rides.”

Was that his secret…? Are you serious? Money and frivolous things? What kind of stupid advice is that? A bewildered look crossed her face, mouth agape. “Are you serious? Those are the things to get a girl’s heart? I’d rather have a girl aim for my own instead of my wallet.” whether it was from a gun or in feeling, it didn’t matter.

Girls were going to be the death of her anyway.

“I know very well that they clearly want my wallet, hell they may even want my business and they know that I know that too.” A smile appeared on his face, clearly understanding that his words are fact. Enlightenment he says? Sounds like the kinds of words someone too far gone would say.

She wondered if she should call the mental hospital because it seems like they were going to get a new patient. Wait, seems like he was continuing his sentence. She should listen, as someone of her job should do.

“-So whenever they abandon their hunger for my money and simply stay for me, I’ll abandon my own cravings for the fairer sex because I’ll stay for them.” It would’ve been good advice if it weren’t for the rather lecherous tone he had.

“Whatever you say, old man.” She sighed, sounding exasperated.

“Such a critic.” He shook his head as he leaned forward. She gulped, recognizing the steeliness that flashed in his eyes. “But no one has the guts to tell me that I’m wrong.” A smirk appeared on his face. “That’s because they know deep down that it’s the truth. Sure, there are a lot of girls who would do anything for money but not as many would do so for an ugly face.” He gestured to his own. “So, if you want…? I can call up some–”

“Nope,” she interrupted face blank. He got her in the first half, not gonna lie but that last sentence ruined it for her. Seriously, what’s with sleazy old men and thinking that they’re hot shit?

And did he just subtly insult her? She had to take a deep breath, reminding herself that she couldn’t just smack customers.

“I’m a minor,” she reminded.

He just shrugged and she was reminded once more that the person she was serving was someone with rather ambiguous morals. “So? As I once said, money’s money after all.” They’re right, money does a lot but to a minor…?

“You never said that…” She definitely needed to call the mental ward, this guy doesn’t even remember what he had stated a few moments ago.

He barked out a laugh, waving away the discussion and leaned on his hand.

“Another usual for me,” he ordered, nodding to his glass. “It’s a bit early to drink but as much as I’d like to drink water, I’d rather not rust.”

Guess those guts of steel isn’t a lie after all


	3. Meeting Neo

Look, being affiliated with those in the darker shades of gray means that she’d go through some shit, even if she was a simple part-timer. She worked for the boss and that’s the only info some rather overzealous competitors would need to ‘send a message.’

So it’d be too understandable for people to jump her on the way to work. Since she was clearly still a teenager, they expected little to no fight from her. After all, what can a girl do against a small gang of adults?

A lot, actually.

So that was her life now. It wasn’t anything new, the only difference was that it was from rivaling gangs instead of sensitive Akumas who are after her. That and the fact that the injuries stay. So whenever she gets stabbed, it’s expected of her to bandage and clean them up.

Then there was her busted lip and the fact that she nearly lost an eye, let’s also ignore her bleeding side. Seriously, what is with this place and knives? Have a gun, so much easier. Then again, she wouldn’t complain, so much harder to survive if you have a bullet lodged into your brain.

She couldn’t help but sigh, an annoyed look on her face as she stumbled into work. Ignoring the aching of her ankle as she tried to not limp around, she was on the job and she couldn’t look like a drunk when she’s on the job. She’ll have to clean it later, when she’s in the changing rooms.

Geez, why does this happen to her? Was it karma? Come on, cut her some slack. School was right around the corner, she couldn’t afford to look like she just went to the hospital.

“Ah, welcome Thr- ee!?” Boss stopped his greeting midway. He groaned, rubbing at his face as he grabbed something from behind the counter, probably the emergency medkit. “Again?”

“S’ not mine,” she grumbled, limping her way to the counter and leant on her seat for support. She huffed when her boss raised a brow, placing down the medkit on the counter. His face conveying the question ‘are you sure about that?’

“Yeah and I don’t work in this bar.” he shook his head before glancing at her side, “What do you think Neo? Is Three lying?”

Chloe blinked, looking around as she wondered who her boss was talking too. A tap to her side and she glanced to where it came, coming face to face with brown and -is that contacts?- pink eyes.

“Woah…” Her own blue eyes raked over the girl’s -woman?- form. A rush of blood surging towards her face when she accidentally glanced a bit lower than she should be.

What the hell?

Is she wearing no bra or something? How is she holding it up? What kind of girl wears clothes with their collars just about their breast? What kind of fashion sense is this? And… is that corset? A crop top corset?

She had no idea what she’s seeing. The girl was complex, from her hair to the weird coat shirt she wore.

She blinked, realizing that the shorter woman was waiting for something. What was it? A greeting? An answer? She didn’t know! Her mind whirled for something to , it whirled even more when the girl began to tap her feet.

Chloe knew that she was never good under pressure. What was she supposed to say? Girls like it when they’re complimented on their primary features right? What was this girl’s primary feature?

Her.. breasts? No! That’s impolite. What about-

“You’re pretty short.” Her lips pulled into a thin line, face flushing so when she had finally registered what she had blurted out. “I uhm- I,” she stammered, face burning.

She got an unamused look in response and next thing Chloe knew, she was jabbed in the side as this… Neo reached for the counter. It was so quick that one moment she was leaning on the stool. Next, she’s on her ass, on the floor, with this girl bent over her. White heeled boots pressing against her dominant shoulder.

She should’ve fought back, should’ve tossed the smaller girl away, she should’ve done so many things. Instead, she just laid there, her mind trying to comprehend the situation as her eyes strayed. She finally snapped back to reality when Neo stepped back and straddled her, gloved fingers starting to unbutton her shirt and no matter how great those boobs in front of her looked, she wasn’t willing to showcase her own.

Chloe’s hands shot out and with a heave, flipped the position, pinning the girl to the floor with her arms crossed above her. She was red, she knew that she was red. This was the stuff she’d only see in either her dreams or some shitty harem anime, she didn’t think that it’d happen in reality. Something gleamed and her eyes were drawn to the pin that stood out against her pink collar. The sight caused all the warmth she felt turn into ice cold realization.

Oh shit… she fucked up. She fucked up real bad.

“I- uh… “ she mumbled, lips pulling back into a strained smile. “Sorry?”

The last thing she saw was a pair of pink and white eyes before something slammed onto her neck and she was dragged into darkness.

-

He couldn’t help but shake his head from his spot, watching as Neo bandaged up Three. Checking over the blond and seeing if she missed any injuries. Her parasol left to lean by the counter.

After knocking out his employee, she dragged Three behind the counter where they’d be able to have some privacy. While the assassin could be shameless, she knew not to intrude especially on a minor,

“Did you have to knock her out? She’ll have a crick on her neck now,“ He complained, reaching into the fridge and grabbed a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. He cracked open the lid and dropped three scoops of it in a bowl and placed it onto the floor, a nudge of his foot and it slid towards her.

She shot him a look and he threw a spoon into it, his lips pulling into a grin when it landed. Neo huffed as she fussed over the bandages around the side of Three. One of the blond’s pant leg was pulled up, showcasing that her ankle was held down with an ice bag.

He crouched down next to them. “I’m cashing in that favour,” he stated, the mirth from before now serious and steely. Neo raised a brow, not bothered by the sudden change in tone. She just gave a ‘continue’ gesture.

“Three’s going somewhere, New York to be exact.” Neo nodded, seemingly following on. “She can handle herself, she’s been working with me for two months after all but you know how New York is…”

Neo’s brow rose as she sat down, a gloved hand scooping the bowl of ice cream into her arms. She gestured towards it with a tilt of her head, eyes shining as hints of a smile grew on her face. She bit into a scoop and hummed.

He sighed and nodded. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your daily treat. Three’s rich, she could buy you tons.” He huffed when she gestured towards the bowl. Already knowing that his answer would cause ideas to flash onto her head.. “Yes, tons.”

The hints of a smile turned into a grin and he couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving her in Three’s custody.

_‘Sorry Three but she’s been getting bored lately and a bored Neo is a bad Neo. Don’t worry, I’ll definitely give you a raise.’_ He shot the knocked out Three a look and a silent prayer. _‘You can do this kid, I believe in you.’_

As his eyes flickered towards a happy and satisfied Neo, he couldn’t help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Who it was targeting was the question.

He just hoped that it wasn’t Three, she went through enough bullshit already.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings, probably some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.


End file.
